Blind Reflections
by Evangeline Fenton
Summary: A quick one-shot. Danny's ghost sense goes off in class, so he and Valerie go to fight off the ghost. But when he sees the ghost, will he have to reflect on and change his ghost hunting technique? Title courtesy of maizmoomoo!


**Ok, this I a one-shot that I randomly thought of after re-watching Shades of Gray. Oh, and in this, Valerie knows that Fenton and Phantom are all the same and stuff. Um, not sure how, but she does. :)**

Danny yawned as Mr. Lancer droned on about Shakespeare, though his lecture fell upon deaf ears. Sam was reading a book of gothiness, Tucker was playing on his PDA, Valerie was doodling on a piece of paper, and everyone else in the class was doing their own activities. Suddenly, a wisp of cool, blue air wafted from Danny's mouth. He sat up, thinking, _Finally, something interesting!_

"Um, Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked, raising his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Lancer sighed. "I suppose it's an emergency?"

Danny nodded.

"Fine, go. But the other students will benefit from my learning!"

Danny quickly stood up and walked out to the hallway. He made sure no one else was in the hallway, then grinned and lifted his hands, two circles of light appearing at his waist. One rose up, the other descending, turning his hair white and his eyes acid green, and changing his white shirt and jeans into his black HAZMAT suit. He was Danny Phantom now.

As he rose to find the ghost, a voice behind him said, "Hey."

Quickly spinning around, he saw Valerie standing in the hallway with her arms crossed and a mock-angry expression on her face.

"You were seriously just going to leave me here?" she asked. "Um, no. Ghost alert, right?"

Danny rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, there's a ghost."

Valerie nodded and pushed her wristwatch, making her red ghost-fighting armor form.

"Man," she said happily, "I gotta say, that's one of my favorite things about this suit!"

They flew out of the school, looking for the ghost.

As they were flying over a hill, Valerie tapped Danny's arm, pointing at another hill nearby. Danny looked over to get a good view at his enemy.

There was a young ghost with a solemn expression, looking to the side for something Danny couldn't see. She had light green skin and waist-length aqua hair. She had lavender eyes, _Lighter than Sam's, _Danny noted. She was wearing a white robe, and she looked a bit younger than Dani, maybe 10 or 11.

"Probably trying to look helpless," Valerie said, eyeing the ghost with distaste. "Hoping we'll get close enough, then she'll go in for the kill."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Not all ghosts are evil, remember? Me, and Dani?"

"Oh yeah? Then what's she looking for? A trap, reinforcements? You never know, do you?"

Danny thought it over. "Yeah, I guess."

Valerie hefted her guns and readied her ecto-cannons. Danny took out his thermos and aimed for the ghost girl, ready for any tricks. But suddenly, Danny heard a familiar noise. He hadn't heard it in a while, but he definitely knew what it was.

"Um, Val? I hate to break it to you, but the dog that kinda, ah, ruined your life, is coming."

Valerie groaned. "Perfect."

Looking around for Cujo, Danny began lowering the thermos. Valerie lightly smacked his arm.

"Focus. The girl, remember?"

Danny blinked and nodded, aiming the thermos back at the girl. Suddenly, the familiar ghost dog bounded into view, charging at the girl. Danny groaned in his head. _How am I going to get the girl in the thermos without getting Cujo in?_

Cujo flew straight at the girl, seemingly aiming for her chest. Yipping playfully, he crashed into the ghost girl.

The girl's eyes widened, then her face lit up.

"Cujo!" she cried. "Where've you been? You know, mum's been worried sick about me since you left."

Danny held his hand out in front of Valerie, stopping her from shooting at them. Valerie shot him a quizzical look, but Danny didn't pay attention. He wanted to see what the ghost had meant when she said 'worried about _me _since _you _left.' He looked back at the two.

The girl was still lying on her back, giggling lightly as Cujo licked her face. She gently pushed him aside from her and sat up.

"Guess what, Cujo?" she asked, looking up at the sky. Cujo yapped in reply. "I'm not supposed to be here. Mum didn't want me to come. But I had a feeling you were here! And you were!" The girl knelt down and hugged Cujo tightly.

Valerie watched, thoroughly puzzled. Why was the ghost girl…happy? Ghosts didn't have emotions! Sure, Danny and Dani did, but they were half human. They didn't count.

"Well, we should get back home now," the girl said. She reached into a pocket in her robe and pulled out a black leash. Leaning down, she connected it to Cujo's collar and held onto the other end. Cujo began slowly walking away, the girl holding onto the leash with both hands and stumbling a bit.

Valerie turned to Danny. "Why did you let her get away?"

Danny shrugged. "I guess…I thought I seemed too much like my parents."

Valerie looked thoroughly confused. "Umm…what?"

"I assumed that all ghosts I fought were evil. I mean, did you see how she was clinging to the leash? I think…I'm not sure, but I think she might be blind. She's going back to the Ghost Zone anyway, why should I force her back, especially since she wouldn't even see me?"

Danny watched Valerie's face, searching for her reaction. Sighing through his nose, he flew away, leaving Valerie quite an important topic to ponder.

**Tada! I was thinking how Danny is a bit like Valerie in how he always fights the ghost as soon as he knows they're there, you know? So I decided to redeem him in my own eyes, lol. The ghost is just some random blind girl who died and has Cujo as a seeing eye dog. Maybe I'll write another one-shot just for her whole backstory lol. Please tell me if this was good or bad! :)**


End file.
